


Lovely | seongjoong

by FahadHashmi4



Series: Precious [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Bully Kim Taehyung | V, Chocolate, Cute Kids, Fucked Up, Homosexuality, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Love Kim Taehyung | V, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did my best, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Life, Men Crying, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, No Smut, Please Don't Kill Me, Reconciliation, Sad and Happy, Shower Sex, Shy Park Seonghwa, Sub Park Seonghwa, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Kim Hongjoong, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Have I Done, babyjongho, babysan, babywooyoung, babyyeosang, drunk seonghwa, i wouldn't read this if i were you, implicit sex, lonely seonghwa, pinning, president hongjoong, seongjoong, third party intrusion, yungi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahadHashmi4/pseuds/FahadHashmi4
Summary: Seonghwa is lonely, Hongjoong is busy.All Seonghwa wants is for the younger to come home, was he asking too much?
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, park seonghwa & kim taehyung
Series: Precious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941352
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. Moonchild

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here it is. This was a oneshot that I wrote, I liked it so I decided to make a small fic out of it. And here it is.
> 
> And please pardon my grammar mistakes.

He woke up in an empty, cold bed. Again.

It had been a routine for Seonhwa, he would eventually fall asleep at the dinner table waiting for a specific man, who'd never show up. Feel the warmth he craved in the middle of the night and then wake up in their shared bed, no signs of his husband anywhere. Or sometimes he would wake on the dinner table, his neck stiff and back muscles sore. Hongjoong would come home late, when there's sunlight at the horizon or sometimes flake out in his office, behind the desks and the closed doors. Seonghwa would spend nights crying himself to sleep, waking up to the frosty fabric of his bed or a rock-hard chest if he gets lucky. 

But the thing is that luck isn't on his side. 

Seonghwa huffed a sigh and rolled over the sheets, after scrolling through an endless pit of memes on Instagram he got bored, again. His phone was about to die anyway so he decided to listen to some music. The put his newly made playlist named 'home alone' on shuffle and threw his phone away, it swiftly landed on the nightstand. He was proud of his target shooting skills. 

The thing about Huawei mobiles was that their volume was really compatible with Sia's vocals. That was the reason his iPhone was always lying somewhere on the floor. He rolled between the sheets and wrapped himself up like a burrito in the fluffy grey blanket, wrapping his face in it like a veil. The blanket was cold but his high-tempered body was making it better, the warmth slowly sweeping through the closet. 

_Moonchild_ by _RM_ started playing. 

> Just great, the raven-head didn't wanna cry at the moment. But _Don't wanna_ _cry_ by _SVT_ won't help either. So, he stayed down on the mattress, the music resonating through the walls as the lyrics drowned into his head. He swore he would've kissed Namjoon on the fan meet if the ARMYs were a bit tolerant. He valued his life so decided not to.

The day he met BTS with his boyfriend by his side, not to mention that Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung had helped him propose to Hongjoong. Well, now Hongjoong was his ex-boyfriend. They broke up two years ago because he wanted to get married. And had two sons now. Two demons that they barely had authority on, the demons controlled them. They were that cute little family everyone envied. A perfect chimaera. 

The problem was that, now, they were falling apart.

Two years of a chaotic marriage with two trouble-makers by their side, they managed to be the happiest couple on Earth. But Hongjoong was too busy with his work as the president of the company so that Seonghwa had become a housewife, taking care of his naughty sons all the time. They adopted the older one when they got married, he was barely two years old that makes him four years old now. And the younger one becomes part of their family a year later. The kid was now two years old. 

Hongjoong was barely at home. They weren't like before; having a movie night with the kids snuggling up in their arms so that Seonghwa couldn't reach out to place a kiss on Hongjoong because the toddler was in between. It used to be fun but now Seonghwa was sick of asking Hongjoong to come home over the phone, the only connection they had was the microphones on the mobiles and lifeless texts. 

Seonghwa was getting lonelier, even the kids now started to inquire why their father wasn't spending time with them like before. It fucked with his head and made him sick to the stomach. 

He lost faith in humanity after what he encountered last night. Felt like he was dragged down from the 7th cloud down to the undergrounds, he should've seen that coming. His husband was a dream man of any person. There were people better than Seonghwa out there but why on Earth was Hongjoong hugging that woman?

Seonghwa had gone to visit him at the office but what he witnessed there, it ruptured his fragile heart into shards. There was that woman with him. Ogling over the ravenette's precious husband. 

And calling her pretty would be an understatement, she was a whole another level. She was everything that Seonghwa wasn't. She had long brown hair, a curvy body, large breast, big sparkly eyes and overall she wore high heels. Whereas Seonghwa was a man with a flat tummy, no tits, fat ass, glitters around his eyes and he wore sneakers.

The woman was an ideal person that Hongjoong would need in his life. So, why was Seonghwa there? _Maybe I was just a choice_ , he thought. Looking at the way they were laughing and how his husband's eyes would crinkle and he'd duck his head at a lame joke. The way she offered him grape juice and he gladly took it, despite the fact he doesn't even like juices, he liked coffee and only Seonghwa knew that.

The song reached the main chorus as Seonghwa burst a tear. He couldn't take it anymore, why Hongjoong just couldn't come home and tell him that it'll be alright? Why couldn't he be just close to him for a little while? Seonghwa cried, he tossed, fell off the bed. His sleep-deprived brain couldn't process anything before he landed on the ice-cold floor. Butt first. 

He cried, louder.

The blanket still wrapped around him like an old lady, he wept. The ocean didn't seem to wanna stop flowing anytime soon, he just wanted to get the weight off his chest. He had been bottling up these waves for a while, now it became a tsunami. Taking him in at once, flooding his heart with needles poking through. 

The sound of the door creaking open wasn't very appealing to his ears so he chose to ignore it. The door burst open but there was no one, maybe a small figure on the floor but Seonghwa didn't care who it was, the brunette just cried harder when Namjoon's voice told him not to cry. The tiny intruder crept from the bedside, shrieking when he saw his parent in such a loopy state. He strode with his small feet towards the snivelling male and attached his body to the elder, leaning in as he tried to figure out ways to make the older avoid the current thoughts. 

"Mama, why are you crying?" he urged, his baby voice bringing the raven-haired man back to Earth. 

The younger jumped and took Seonghwa's face into his mini, chubby hands with his warm fingers dawdlingly wiping the tears away. Seonghwa didn't know what to tell him, he was just lonely. Or maybe developing some kind of monster inside of him. 

"I'm fine, San," his croaked, he took the younger's petite frame into his arms and gently caressed his hair. The child smelled like cherries and bubblegum, sweet and intoxicating combustion. 

"Then, why were you breathing like a fish and sweating from your eyes?" he demanded a logical explanation. This kid knew how to manipulate his parents. He held his mother's face in his hands, the younger's warm fingers tickling Seonghwa's skin.

San's eyes softened, he was familiar with the look in his parent's eyes. "You miss papa, again?" he asked, his voice tiny. 

Seonghwa nodded, sniffling ever so slightly. 

"I miss him too," now it was San who tried not to cry. "Don't worry, I just called him. He said he'd be home early today," San spoke, his tiny body pressed against the older's as he engulfed him in a hug.

"Really?" Seonghwa's face lit up, he didn't know what he was feeling. One thing he was sure of that he was raising his sons well so San would never come up with lies. 

The mystery-head nodded and smiled, burying his face in his mother's chest. The kid was unbearably adorable for anyone to handle. Seonghwa softly tossed his hair, black and a little silver on the left side. His hair was still a mystery, they couldn't figure out why it was like that but it was just as beautiful.

"Where's Jongho, Sannie?" Seonghwa asked, the kid in his arms dozing off. 

San yawned.

"He wanted cookies so I came to ask you but I saw you were sleeping so we decided to get them ourselves but then couldn't reach it so I came to wake you up but you were crying so I forgot about him and the cookies," he said, still yawning in Seonghwa's embrace.

Seonghwa yelped, eyes popping in realization and he practically threw San on the bed and made a beeline towards the kitchen. He dashed and an involuntary scream absconded his throat when he witnessed Jongho sitting on the shelf, his arm trying to reach out to open the upper cabinet. The youngest jumped, his right feet slipped and Seonghwa caught him before he could fall butt-first on the floor, there was a chair that makes sense how the kid got up there.

He swore taking care of a whole barn was nothing compared to living with these kids.

"Yay," Jongho chirped, "Daddy is the angry bird but not so angry!" 

Seonghwa sighed, his heart settling down with normal beats in relief and disbelief. 

What could have happened if he wasn't there in time? The thought shuddered his body head to toe, he couldn't afford to lose the most precious beings in his life; his sons were a part of him. he was never going to give them up, no matter what. 

The younger just giggled and clung onto his side as he hugged him closer. He kissed the boy's forehead multiple times, tears welling up in his eyes again.

It stung. 

"Milk and cookies?" he asked, turning his head to the youngest and blinking away the tears. He had to stand his grounds, at least for his sons. 

Jongho's eyes shone at the mention of cookies, just anything that contains chocolate and you can lure this child to your side. He was a monster for sweets. The younger wiggled out of Seonghwa's embrace and sprinted into the distance, his cheeks wiggled as he managed to run at his best speed. 

"Sannie hyung, Sannie hyung," he called out, "Mission cookie purloin accomplished!"

Oh, how could you not love them? 


	2. Find Me

The raven-haired male pouted, smudging dark scarlet lip tint onto his bottom lip. Hair precisely pushed backwards with stray strands staying on his forehead, ghosting over the eyelashes. 

He had decided to go with a gothic theme, dark eyeshadows, grey glitters under the eyes and hair styled over his left eye. Once the makeup was done, he collected his shoes from the closet and slipped into them. Even though he knew Hongjoong was going to come home early today, he thought of giving him a taste of his own medicine. Seonghwa didn't know where the confidence of being a thot flew into him but he was delighted that he could use a little sweet, sweet revenge on his husband, something he loves to do. 

Stretching out his arms, he sighed. His muscles felt stiff after spending half an hour styling his hair. Heck, even his back felt strained, knowing it wasn't the best idea to step out of home at the moment but him being himself, he grabbed his shoes and dashed out. On his beeline towards the exit, he kissed his boys on the foreheads and bid farewell to Yunho and Mingi, whom he had invited over to take care of San and Jongho. Mingi gave him the award-winning smile as Jongho pulled Yunho's hair, the brunette screamed. 

Seonghwa let out a half-hearted laugh, putting on his coat he stuffed his wallet and keys into his pocket and began walking in the direction of the exit. A sly smirk never leaving his face though his guts told his otherwise, nonetheless. 

  
▣

  
"I'm home," Hongjoong announced, his voice raspy and exhausted when he came in from the entrance door. He shook his head, pushing away all the thoughts and worries, he was finally at home. Although his attempt to calm down made his sandy-blonde hair ruffled and stuck out from all directions. He knocked off his shoes and discarded the black briefcase on the floor. He grunted as he leaned against the wall, straightening his back. Loosening up the tie that had been attempting to asphyxiate him, he expected someone to lunge at him and tackle him to the ground with a hug. Nonetheless, nothing came. 

"Seonghwa?" he was sure he had told San that he would come early, already imagining his husband's sweet smile and the scent of fresh food in the air. Unlike his daydreams, he was met with silence and the cologne of Lilies and Jasmines remaining in the air. He frowned.

His eyebrows soon released the knots as he caught I glance of his sons, running towards him with giggles and cheeky smiles, their chubby feet tapping on the wooden floor, 

"PAPA!" San yelled and jumped onto Hongjoong's arms, the sandy blonde caught him on time and swung the kid over his shoulders making his sit there. 

"Hi, Papa Joong," the other kid with naturally blonde hair bowed to him. He was always so shy and timid, clinging next to San. He ruffled the child's hair and picked him up with another arm and walked further inside the house. 

"Where's your dad, Wooyoung?" Hongjoong asked the younger who was gripping on his shirt for dear life. 

"Oh, they're in the kitchen with those brats," the kid said, playing with San's fingers. The elder's eyes widened at the comeback. 

Hongjoong walked in the kitchen and swallowed the urge a laugh. He witnessed Yunho getting beaten by the 6-year-old Yeosang and 2-year-old Jongho who was trying to feed the milk to the youngest. Mingi stood by the stove with a pot on the fire, cackling at his peers. Where Jongho still grumpily avoided the feeder and Yeosang had his back.

Nobody could handle that kid except for Seonghwa.

Wait, where is Seonghwa?

Mingi noticed Hongjoong but didn't seem very fond of his presence, Yunho completely ignored him. Their giggles died down and suddenly the atmosphere became thick, no one spoke except for the sound of Yeosang plating kisses on Jongho's head. He put the babies on the counter along with the others and walked up to his childhood friend, wanting to inspect the reason behind sulking. 

"Hey," he greeted, heart-thumping in his ears with the insecurities of things possibly going wrong. Mingi sighed and placed the bowl on the shelf and looked at Hongjoong with a soul-piercing gaze. The redhead was usually excited and jumpy, only got serious when the matter at hand ceased him to be. 

"We need to talk," he demanded and walked outside, Hongjoong followed.

"What happened? Why are you giving me cold shoulder? And where is Seonghwa?" Hongjoong started hammering him with questions once they were far enough from the kids. Mingi stared at him, bewildered. 

"Kim Hongjoong. Do you even know what was the last time you had a proper dinner with your family?" He said.

"But that's not-"

"How can you be like that, Joong?" He scrunched at the older. "I know work is important but you can't comprehend how much they miss you,"

Hongjoong wasn't surprised, guilty even. He had made up his mind to fix things and wasn't going to let anything rupture the crumbled pieces of hope in his pocket. 

"What happened to Seonghwa?" He demanded, worry floating inside his veins.

Mingi was still mad, he had at least convinced Yunho to not murder him at some point. He recalled Seonghwa's sick figure when he came earlier that day. The older's eyes were puffed out and swollen, his cheekbones were visibly hollow and black bags around his eyes weren't making him look any better.

"He told us to take care of Jongho and San and left without saying a thing,"

"..."

"You've changed, Hongjoong," Mingi's eyes softened he saw the older tearing up. "Looked like he'd been starving himself and staying up late; waiting for someone who never shows up," with the sentence Mingi wandered back to help his husband in the kitchen.

Hongjoong was frozen in the spot, he knew he was wrong. And Seonghwa's condition was all his fault. He gripped onto his assumptions and hopes like a dewdrop on a morning leaf, it could fail the leaf any second, he was scared he would fail the family that he built over the years. 

Hongjoong sprinted into his bedroom and took a quick bath. Scrubbing away the sweat odour and dirt formed on his skin, he hurried out with his hair still wet, sticking to his forehead. He looked vulnerable enough to fool someone being a seventeen-year-old. Instantly changing into a pair of black sweatpants and Seonghwa's favourite shirt. It was the oversized one with black and white stripes. He felt a pang of sadness sweep through his limbs, the shirt smelled like Seonghwa. He bit his quivering lip and collected his cellphone, shoes, car keys and got into the large parachute jacket that he painted with Seonghwa months ago. Looking giant tiny man, he stormed throughout the place heading to the exit. 

"Where are you up to?" he heard Yunho's voice from behind. 

"I'll be back," he said without turning around and left. 

Yunho sighed, a sleepy Jongho in his lap. Mingi sat beside him after putting Wooyoung and San to bed, an alert Yeosang by his side. Yeosang jumped looking at Jongho, squishing the baby's cheeks and kissing them afterwards. Mingi comforted Yunho by putting his head on his shoulder, ruffling the older's hair. Yeosang took the sleepy child from his mother's arms and ran away, he just wanted to play.

Yunho reconciled, holding his hand out to tell the younger to stop but Mingi pulled him back, burying his head in the elder's shoulder, telling Yunho to let him be. Yeosang was a considerate child, he wouldn't hurt the baby. 

"Where do you think he went to?" Yunho asked, referring to Hongjoong. 

"I don't know," Mingi drawled, shaking his head against the older's chest once they were in each other's embrace. 

"Let's just hope he won't do anything stupid," Yunho spoke, crossing Mingi's cheeks. 

  
▣

Hongjoong knew where Seonghwa would be at. He immediately regrets not drying his hair but couldn't care less, Seonghwa was the most important at the moment. 

That place had become his comfort zone, he would always go there to clear up his head. Or to simply celebrate anything with his husband. Hongjoong always found him there when they would have an argument. The place where they first met. 

The water fountain by the river of the lost. 

The river was said to have drowned a story of love - a man had killed himself by jumping in it after his lover was brutally murdered. Since then. people; usually teens would come and throw stones into the water, praying for their love life. All of that was just bullshit to Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong drove faster than he was supposed to and it the road was never-ending, it was far from where they lived and way into the city so it would take a while to get there. He reckoned that he gotten tracked by three radars already as he would ever care. 

When he got to the river, without even locking his car he sprinted through the gates. As fast as his tiny legs carried him, running around the place and continuously calling the other's phone which was probably turned off. It was another one of his bad habits. The brunette would either turn off his phone or leave it a home which made him harder to trace. 

Hongjoong finally spotted the male sitting by a bench in the corner under the dim lights and open night sky. He recognised the dark hair and monochrome sweatshirt accompanied with a head hung low. That was his man. A smile stretched onto his lips as he made a beeline for the brunette but even before Hongjoong could approach the older, he found Seonghwa smiling at another guy who just appeared out of nowhere.

He halted in his tracks. The elder stood up, following the stranger, away from him. 

His brain took up to a minute to process the situation, his jaws clenched when the not-so-ugly guy held Seonghwa's hand, dragging him out. Hongjoong grimaced but he thought of something to get the guy out of his way but he didn't go right then. He didn't want to make Seonghwa feel guilty. His husband was a selfless person, not caring about himself he just wanted to make others happy and took the blame on himself. It was something Hongjoong loved about him. 

He quietly followed them close behind. The duo walked out to the parking lot and settled in a car, driving off. Hongjoong fired up his engine and followed them, careful not to get caught. 

▣

  
Seonghwa sat in silence. The only sound was of his breath muffled with the wind and chatter outside of his mind, the people wandering around. The cold wind tossed his hair to the side, his heart swelled with gloom. He didn't know what to do when he came here. With the intension of looking at the river waves in silence and sorting out his thoughts, but he was a mess. All the memories of him and Hongjoong came back flooding his head. The waves swinging him far away, he tried to keep up with his surroundings. 

He wanted to breathe. 

His train of thought was interrupted by someone slightly shaking his shoulder. He instantly looked up to meet an adonis grinning at him, 

"Seonghwa, is it really you?" the stranger asked with mischief in his eyes. The man was dressed in a chocolate-coloured long coat and Gucci trainers, a plain white t-shirt inside, his brown hair swirling in the wind. Seonghwa's past nightmare standing right in front him, smiling ear to ear. 

"T-Taehyung?" Seonghwa lost words, he couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to run away but choose to smile back instead. He did wear one of his painfully disgusted smiles. 

It was Taehyung, his old bully. Well, it started in high school when Taehyung transferred to Seonghwa's class. Having cause trouble in his old school, his parents decided to change their son's environment, expecting him to show a change and make new friends. Seonghwa had approached this child with messy brown hair and large, sparkling eyes, wanting to know his better, he deserved all the joy in the world - Seonghwa had always thought. They would go home together, steal glances at each other in the library. Seonghwa felt the sprouts of affection and sympathy for Taehyung, but the elder had taken his feelings far away from friendship, couldn't complain. 

It was when Taehyung had placed his lips on Seongwa in the library, producing a glitter packed box from his bag and a sweet confession - exactly what everyone desired. But Taehyung was late - Seonghwa had already gotten closer to the short guy from dance class. The raven-haired turned him down and witnessed the stars in Taehyung's eyes, that he fell in love with, vanish. He met the side of the guy with pretty brown hair he never thought existed. 

"Oh my, you've grown so much. My boy," Taehyung said, admiring him and running a hand through his shoulder that sent shivers down the younger's spine. "Fancy a drink?" 

Seonghwa pulled himself to his feet, noticing Taehyung had grown way tall. The taller didn't look so threatening, his new aura was kind. So, Seonghwa said yes. Maybe it was worth a new start, after all. Taehyung flashed him that one large, boxy smile causing him to feel week in the knees and heartbeat accelerate. He followed the brunette outside, feeling uneasiness creeping up his chest when Taehyung held his hand but decided not to comment on it. His hand was cold, just like before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, please.   
> I have a lot of books to write, and baby San and baby Jongho and baby Wooyoung and hehet Yeosang too.


	3. Vodka

The ride to the club was completely silent. The only sound was Seonghwa's own breath muffled with the noises outside, leaving him in a daze. He wondered, out of all places - why Taehyung chooses to take him to a night club. Recalling their highschool days where they were incredibly close Taehyung had known him batter than anyone and was well aware of the fact that he never liked places where there was a lot of people. 

Thinking of that - he wondered again. Where had they gone wrong? 

The silence was neither calming nor awkward, just an unwanted, deafening soundlessness in the air. The raven-haired debated with himself whether he sound run away or stay. His emotions told him to try their friendship anew but his guts told him otherwise; that giving a text to Hongjoong would maybe save him if there was trouble coming his way. Deciding to follow both, he fished out his cell-phone from his back pocket, turned it on and sent a text to his husband, 

_I'll be home late,_

With that one subtle, rude sentence he pushed the power button for three seconds - it turned off again as he pushed it back into its previous place. 

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Seoul had many clubs at almost every corner of the town, maybe Taehyung had taken him so somewhere near, he was so lost in his own mind he couldn't keep a track of time or place. 

Taehyung found seats by the bar, holding Seonghwa's hand all the way in. Seonghwa huffed a sigh when the latter finally let go of his hand, he contracted and expanded the muscles to warm it up, his fingers felt like they had been dipped into ice for eternity. 

"How have you been all these years," Taehyung started the conversation, "You've gotten prettier," his voice barely noticeable under the blasting music. Not aware of the fact that Seonghwa was already married and was the parent of two children. 

Seonghwa flushed, lowering his gaze. 

"Hm," he hummed in response and ordered drinks for them. 

Soon, there were shots of Vodka placed before his eyes, Taehyung gulping down each bit. Seonghwa's big, toothless eyes stared at the liquor,

should he or should he not?

He saw taehyung already chugging down two shots. But he - himself didn't have a good alcohol tolerance. He had done drinking with Hongjoong before, knowing that his lover would have his back. But he couldn't trust himself with this. Nonetheless, he put the glass near his lips sensing the odd, disturbing but he closed his eyes shut and swallowed it senseless. Making a disgusted face afterwards at the bitter solution burning down his throat, he could feel it entering his veins. 

Taehyung laughed, taking his face into his cold hands and squishing his cheeks. "You're still the cutest," 

Seonghwa just laughed it away. Maybe it wasn't going to hurt this time? 

He swore he saw a hint of familiar black hair, deep in the crowd somewhere far. Followed by th strong presence of his guardian, the same feeling he got around his husband. Seonghwa suppressed the urge to jump, he was just hallucinating. 

_Too much alcohol for today, I guess._

He snapped back to his sense when he was being dragged again, this time into a calm and quiet place. He squinted, trying to see through the sudden flickers of light that had blinded him for a second, this place was more tranquil than the dance floor and obviously better - cold. 

Why didn't they turn on the heaters? 

It was cold, but seonghwa didn't mind, the only thing he minded was the taller man having a tight grasp on his hand. That wasn't quite acceptable for him. Instead of arguing he kept his foul mouth shut and gave in, letting Taehyung drag him to wherever. Today was the day of being dragged here and there. He eventually stumbled, trying to balance himself with the latter's fast pace but he didn't slow down. 

It was just the instant Seonghwa was about to object when he was yanked inside a room. A cosy, white and brown furniture, warm room. The dire change of temperature sent shivers down his spine as he was met with the old, scary look in Taehyung's eyes. He gulped, hard. He was pressed against the door that Taehyung had just closed shut. Even in the cold, Seonghwa felt his body drown in sweat just as instantly. Memories flooding his head from the past like blood waves, drowning him all. 

Taehyung was close - closer than he would like to admit. The stupidity-realization kicked in, Seonghwa regretted stepping out of his home ever since. He shouldn't have been a bitch and confronted Hongjoong when he'd come home and mend things their way, but him being himself he just couldn't resist his impulsive sentiments. His thoughts running in overdrive - he didn't notice Taehyung's soft, shallow words and a slight pressure against his mouth. Taehyung was kissing him, again. 

The moment was so surreal that he couldn't focus, lost in the past; the day when Taehyung had confessed to him in the library playing inside head over and over again. Back to earth, the taller's touch was warm, reassuring even. Sweet, just like a dream. What it was that everything was wrong. 

So, so wrong. 

Seonghwa just stood there - bewildered as Taehyung proceeded with the kiss, slowly nibbling on his lower lip that made him let out a whimper, a shocked one as he came back to his senses. 

The raven-haired male attempted to push him away, succeeding in his escape as the other had let down his guard. Taehyung stumbled back a few before standing firm on feet, looking right into Seonghwa's frightened soul. 

"What are you doing?" shrieked Seonghwa. 

"Oh, darling." Taehyung drawled, nearing him. "You can't imagine how much I missed you, it was like you just vanished into the air," his deep voice melting Seonghwa's being. All Seonghwa felt was an irrational fear, he wouldn't walk out of there safely. Whatever Taehyung had planned in mind was going to do fatal harm to Seonghwa and his _family_ too. 

The next thing he knew he was pushed down the bed, his back pushed onto the soft mattress and silk sheets, heart beating - ready to jump out. The older man hovering over him with a dangerous look in his eyes - everything that reminded Seonghwa of the past and the demons he used to fight at night. 

All that escalated with him wailing, beseeching the other to stop as Taehyung kissed him down the neck, holding both his wrists with one hand above the bedpost, his long, pointed nails digging into his skin as his other hand was settled on Seonghwa's waist scratching the skin like a piece of paper with sprouts of blood already gushing out. Holy buckets, he wasn't going to survive this. 

All he wished for a miracle to happen, to a fairy to appear out of the blue and take him away - to somewhere close to home. 

His silent tears, whimpers and pleas all went down the drain as Taehyung clasped a palm over his hand over his swollen lips, muting all the sounds emitting from his weak body. Something fizzled in the corner. Seonghwa couldn't reckon what but he was still holding onto the invisible strings of hope that he would escape. 

Sudden pain jolted up his waist, his scream muffled under the clammy hand pressed onto his mouth. The alcohol just made things worse, his body was slightly falling limp minute by minute, holding onto his consciousness like a dewdrop lingering on a morning leaf. He seemed to be losing himself when, suddenly and unexpectedly, he heard the door violently burst open. 

He yelped, screaming. He instantly pushed the brown-haired man off him who had been distracted by the intrusion and picked himself up, mustering up enough strength to run to the other side. 

His fairy was there - to save him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I iz already sweating in purness.


End file.
